Kyuubi's Descendant
by ShinigamiNoKitsune
Summary: AU. Kyuubi finds out he has descendants. What will he do help or hinder. Pairs are not set. Hope you like. First Fic. All reviews accepted. Sorry abandoned quite awhile ago due to plot holes being unable to be filled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or Jin Kazama.

Prologue

The Great Lord of the Demons, Kyuubi No Kitsune was sensing something he has not felt in thousands of years. Someone was starting to release an aura that he thought has been long since deceased. The Demon King starts in the direction that he felt the aura coming from.

MEANWHILE…

Arashi Kazama was on a training trip with his sensei Jiraiya, The Toad Sannin. Arashi was helping his sensei learn his first original jutsu, Rasengan. Jiraiya was helping Arashi with his second original jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya was currently on the third stage of learning the Rasengan. He was training while sitting on a large boulder on the edge of a field. In the middle of said field, Arashi was training his Hiraishin no Jutsu. After another attempt of only going about ten meters from his original position he stopped.

He walks over to the boulder to rest for a bit and regain some chakra he used trying to master his newest jutsu. After resting for half an hour he looks over to Jiraiya and notices he almost has the technique mastered. "Hey Jiraiya-sensei can you watch me perform my jutsu again and give me any pointers on how you might think I will be able to perform the jutsu better" said Arashi. Jiraiya stops his training on the Rasengan that he was learning and walks over to help Arashi. "Ok go for it brat" Jiraiya said. Arashi takes out one of his many special kunai he needs for performing the Hiraishin. He starts concentrating his chakra and throws the kunai. Jiraiya notices that Arashi has a slight purple color along with the yellow flash that accompanies the Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Hey brat did you know that you have purple chakra?" Jiraiya asks. "Nani, I never knew that I had purple chakra" said Arashi.

ABOUT A MILE AWAY…

The Great Demon Lord, Kyuubi No Kitsune was getting really close to the source of the aura that he felt earlier. "I can feel that aura really close now" thought Kyuubi. "I might as well change to my human form so that I can investigate closer without being noticed" thought Kyuubi. After a few seconds he was moving through the forest trying to pinpoint the exact location of that aura. After a few minutes he comes to a field where he sees two people training. He jumps into the nearest tree to watch them two people train. After a few minutes he notices the blonde guy trying to perform a jutsu. He notices said blonde has the aura that he sensed earlier. "He is what has been giving off the aura that I have been looking for" thought Kyuubi. He notices that to two are done training for the day and are heading back towards their camp, so he follows them. It was nearly midnight before he silently crept into their camp. He performed a very powerful sleeping genjutsu on the camp, so that they would not wake up while he was checking out said blonde to find out if what he thought was true. He performs a demonic genetic scan jutsu and scans the said blonde man. "Damn he has the devil gene inside of him, I wonder whom this person is" thought Kyuubi. He performs a complex set of demonic hand seals and places a demonic gene suppression seal on the back of said blonde's head. He then leaves the camp and after few hundred yards away he canceled the sleeping genjutsu. He stayed hidden and watched the two finishes their training.

THE NEXT DAY…

The following day Arashi woke up felling greatly refreshed. After bathing, collecting food for breakfast, and waking up Jiraiya his sensei he started making breakfast. "Hey Jiraiya-sensei breakfast will be done in five minutes and if you want any you had better hurry up" said Arashi. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes and there had better be some breakfast waiting for me brat" yelled Jiraiya. After they both had breakfast they went to train again.

At the same field as they were at yesterday they both started stretching and getting ready for a short spar to get their bodies ready for there all day training session. After the hour long sparring session both Arashi and Jiraiya go back to training the specific jutsu they were doing. With in the first few hours Jiraiya had finally mastered the Rasengan and Arashi had got his Hiraishin no Jutsu to twenty meters. "Guess what brat?" yelled Jiraiya. "What sensei?" yelled back Arashi. "I have mastered your Rasengan" yelled Jiraiya back. "Ok let me see it sensei" yelled Arashi. Arashi walked over to the edge of the field with Jiraiya. "Ok here I go brat" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya channels chakra into his palm and forms a complete Rasengan. He then shoves the blue orb into the nearest tree. The orb starts twisting and tearing the tree until it is distorted and blown apart. "Great sensei you mastered my jutsu" said Arashi. "So how is your Hiraishin coming" asked Jiraiya? "I doubled the distance I can travel" said Arashi. "Ok show me" said Jiraiya. Arashi channels chakra into his hands and throws his special kunai and in a flash he was over 25 meters away. "Hey brat where did the purple chakra go?" asked Jiraiya. "I don't know" said Arashi. "I think that it was that purple chakra that was giving you all the trouble while you were performing your Hiraishin" said Jiraiya. "Oh" is all Arashi could say.

-TIMESKIP-

After another two months of training Arashi and Jiraiya had decided it was time to head back to their village. Within two weeks they were back in their home village. Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves didn't seem to have changed in the six months they had been gone. The first thing they did was report to the Hokage that they had returned.

OUTSIDE KONOHA…

Kyuubi was lying in wait until nightfall so he could sneak inside the Hidden Village. About midnight he was sneaking through the village and heading towards the hokage tower so he could get the information he wanted on the blonde named Arashi. He didn't have any trouble sneaking into the hokage tower and into the records room. He was searching for Arashi's file. He did not find the file anywhere in the room. After thinking for a few minutes Kyuubi thought he should check the hokage's personal records in his office. When he got to the hokage's office he couldn't sneak in because the hokage was still working. So Kyuubi decided to check the records in the hospital while he waited for the hokage to leave his office. He then made a kage bushin, had it perform an invisibility jutsu, and gave it instructions to let him know when the hokage leaves his office for the night. It took him ten minutes to get to the Konoha Hospital. He used the invisibility jutsu and walked inside the hospital to find the records room. Once he got there he went through the records and still found nothing on Arashi. After leaving the hospital Kyuubi went to the closet bar to get a drink and wait for his kage bushin to let him know when the hokage had left his office. An hour and three bottles of sake later, Kyuubi's kage bushin had vanished and let him know the hokage had left. When he had gotten into the hokage's office it didn't take long for him to find the hidden files in which Arashi's file had been. While reading the file on Arashi, Kyuubi got a shock of a lifetime. Arashi's last name was Kazama. The same last name of him from so many lifetimes ago. "That settles it. I have to watch over him and any possible family members since they are my descendent's" thought Kyuubi. He then left and headed to the nearest bar for something really strong to drink.

-TIMESKIP-

After four years of hidden supervision of his descendent's, Kyuubi was finally getting another descendant. Arashi's wife Tennyo was going to be giving birth in about a month. So he decided that he would give the child a present on the day of its birth. So Kyuubi left Konoha to go back to his illustrious den in search of the perfect gift. It took a week for Kyuubi to get back to his den. It took him nearly two weeks to find the perfect gift. It was an exact copy of his old fighting outfit, but with benefits. The outfit was a black karate jumpsuit pants with blood red flames going up each leg till about hip, a black karate belt, a blood red tank top, a pair of black leather boots, and a black leather coat with blood red flames going up the sleeves until the shoulder. The benefits of the outfit was that it will be form fitting- one size fits all and if its damaged in any way it will repair its self. Kyuubi left his den to deliver the present to his newest descendant. Once back in Konoha Kyuubi snuck into Arashi and Tennyo's house, inside there Clan House. He had lain the present on Arashi's bed with a note on the top of it. After leaving the present Kyuubi left the village to stretch his demon legs for a few days until the birth of the baby.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

After some final tests and preparations at the hospital, the happy couple come home and found a present on their bed. The present was addressed to the soon to be born baby. They read the attached note.

Dear Child,

This is a present for you on your birthday. It is a very special outfit for you to wear. It is an exact replica of my old karate jumpsuit. This jumpsuit will help protect you in whatever field of life you choose. I hope that you use it well.

Jin Kazama

Inside that note was another note addressed to Arashi and Tennyo. They read it also.

Dear Arashi and Tennyo,

I bet you are wondering who the hell I am. Well I can't really tell you now but I will on the day of your child's birth. Do not be frightened for I am your relative Arashi. Until that day take care.

Jin Kazama

"Well that will be very soon eh Arashi-kun" Tennyo smiled. Arashi just smiled back to his wife nodding a yes in return but is not showing his worries to his wife. Later on that night Arashi left his wife sleeping in bed while he left to the hokage tower to have a meeting with his most trusted friends. He had summoned his sensei Jiraiya-the Toad Sannin, Tsunade-The Slug Sannin, and Sarutobi- Sandaime Hokage. "Well what do you need brat" Jiraiya stated. "What do I owe this pleasure to Arashi-sama" Tsunade stated. "This must be important for you to summon us here" Sarutobi stated. "Hai, it is very important everyone" Arashi stated. "This evening Tennyo and I received a gift from someone named Jin Kazama. I went through all of the clan records and only found one Jin Kazama. He was the Founder of the Clan two thousand years ago" stated Arashi with a worried look on his face. Jiraiya and Tsunade were speechless. "Tell us about the gift, your ancestor, and when this new person will arrive" said Sarutobi. Arashi spent the next hour telling them all he knew about the situation.

MEANWHILE…

Near the border of Fire Country and Rice Country, The Demon Lord, Kyuubi No Kitsune was resting in a giant field. He was thinking about all he would say to the Kazama Clan. How he would explain who and what he was. If he would be able to convince the clan to permanently seal off the devil gene. That seems to be reappearing within the clan after thousands of years. Arashi is the only one that has come close to having the gene reawakens. But it could be just a matter of time before more if not all awaken the gene. The Kyuubi was brought out of his musings by a few mysterious people. Four of the five people erected a very powerful barrier around the Kyuubi and the fifth person. This person whom smelled of snakes. He was also performing several different Justus in succession. The Kyuubi felt the effects of the Justus just before he got to the mysterious person. The scene in front of the Kyuubi changed suddenly. All he could see was about fifty berserk Devil-gene people killing everything in sight. Outside of this vision the barrier is dropped and the leader of the small group was laughing evilly and said "Konoha will pay dearly for passing over me for hokage." The Kyuubi took off towards Konoha chasing the devils in his vision.

THE NEXT DAY…

An Anbu squad had appeared in the office of the hokage. "Hokage-sama we are here to report that 'The Lord of the Demons, Kyuubi No Kitsune' is rampaging through the forest heading straight for Konoha" said the Anbu squad leader. Just after the leader had gotten done speaking another Anbu poofed into the hokage's office. "Hokage-sama your wife Tennyo has gone into labor and is at the hospital with Tsunade-sama" the Anbu stated. The Hokage went from worried to seriously more worried. He yelled "Get me Jiraiya and Sarutobi now. Tell Tsunade as soon as she can get here to be here. Summon the Village Council right away." The Anbu split up and carried out the Hokage's orders. Jiraiya and Sarutobi were there within minutes. "Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sama the Kyuubi No Kitsune is about half a day away from Konoha and is headed straight here. We need to come up with a strategy very soon. I have already summoned the Village Council and are going to brief them as soon as they all get here" said Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage. Just then Tsunade came through the hokage's door. "Tsunade-sama how is Tennyo-hime?" asked Arashi worried for his wife. "She is fine right now but its going to be a long birth, Shizune is with her keeping her comfortable" said Tsunade. Arashi sits back down in his chair behind his desk and sighs a breath of relief that his wife is ok. "Tsunade-sama will you please stay with Tennyo-hime until the birth is over" asked Arashi. "Hai Hokage-sama" said Tsunade. She then left to go back to the hospital. "Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sama what do you think we should do about the Kyuubi" said Arashi. They both sat down in front of the hokage's desk in some chairs to try and contemplate all of their options.

-TIMESKIP-

Two weeks later. Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage was in the hokage's office doing paperwork. He was signing and stamping approvals on tasks that had to be done to get the village back on its feet after the Kyuubi's attack. He was not very happy that he was reinstated as hokage. But he really didn't have a choice in the matter because their was nobody else capable to be the new hokage. It had been a trying two weeks. He had to quell a huge riot demanding the death of the Kyuubi's container. He had made two S-class laws concerning the child. The first was that nobody under the age of five was to be told that the boy was the container of Kyuubi. The second was that anyone who told said boy that he was a container of Kyuubi they would be put to death. "I will do what I can for you Naruto" thought Sarutobi.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: POLL TIME

Poll 1

This is going to be a Shizune X Naruto X ?.

The reviewers can pick the third one. I may even add more but as right now its just the three. Here are the nominees Tsunade, Anko, Yugio, Hinata, Ino, Ayame, Hana, OC. You can submit any OC's you may want used in the story. You will get credit for your OC.

Other pairings are Asuma X Kurenai, Tenten X Neji, Sakura X Rock Lee (much later)

Poll 2

Naruto will have three summons. Toads X Foxes X ?

Please submit what type of summon you would like to see.

Toads will be during chunnin exams. Foxes will be between 16-18 after mastering his demon chakra. Third will be after time-skip to Shippuuden when he learns of his heritage.

Polls will last 2 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and Jin Kazama

"normal talking"

"_normal thinking_"

"**demon talking**"

"_**demon thinking**_"

Jutsu

Chapter 1

12 years after Kyuubi's Attack...

A 12 year old, blonde haired, blue eyed kid running down the streets of Konoha, The Hidden Village in the Leaves. The kids name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is currently running away from quite a few chunin and jonin. The reason he is running from them is that he just defaced The Hokage Monument. It was just one of the many pranks he has done in order to get attention. "NARUTO GET BACK HERE" yelled a chunin from about a block away. Naruto looked back behind him as he was running. "Kuso, its Iruka-sensei again" thought Naruto. While he was looking back at his sensei Naruto ran into someone. He looked up at the person he ran into. " Whats up ojiisan" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head. Once Iruka caught up to Naruto he noticed he ran into someone. "Hello Hokage-sama" said Iruka. "Hello Iruka-san, I see you have been chasing our little Naruto again, and what has he done this time" said The Hokage. "Well Hokage-sama he defaced The Hokage Monument with graffiti" said Iruka. "Hmm, well I guess we will have to punish you again Naruto" said The Hokage. "What do you think his punishment be Hokage-sama" said Iruka. "Well having Naruto clean-up his mess sounds like punishment enough to me" said The Hokage. " Awe come on Ojiji-san, its just a little paint. I think it looks a lot better with it" said Naruto. "You heard The Hokage Naruto, I am going to make sure you finish the job" said Iruka.

2 hours later at The Hokage Monument...

Naruto we currently hanging off the front side of the monument cleaning the paint off of the face of the Sadaime Hokages face. He had already finished the Yondaime's face. Iruka was sitting on top of the Sadaime's head watching Naruto clean off the paint. " Hey Naruto, if you get the entire monument clean in the next hour I will treat you too ramen" yelled Iruka. "RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN ok Iruka-sensei I will have this done in the nest 30 minutes" yelled Naruto. He then proceeded to speed up his cleaning rate so he can get his ramen as fast as he can.

30 minutes later at Ichiraku Ramen Bar...

When the two walked into the ramen bar and sat down they seen the waitress walk over to them. "What can I get for you both" said the waitress. "I will have Miso ramen with vegetables please" said Iruka. "Miso ramen please Ayame-chan" said Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Ok you will have your orders in just a few minutes" said Ayame. She walk into the back of the bar to tell her dad what the orders were. "Hey dad 2 Miso ramen, 1 with vegetables" said Ayame. "Ok thanks honey, I will get on that right away" said Teuchi owner of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. After about 5 minutes he walks out with the orders. "Here are your orders" said Teuchi. He place the regular Miso ramen in front of Naruto because he knows Naruto never orders vegetables with his ramen. He placed to other one in front of the other person. "Itadakimasu" they both said and started eating their ramen. Naruto slurped down his ramen in like just over a minute, while Iruka was slowly eating his. "Can I get another Miso ramen please Ayame-chan" said Naruto. "Coming right up" said Ayame. She yelled back to her dad saying Naruto wanted another bowl of Miso ramen. "Um, Iruka-sensei do you think I can try on your headband?" asked Naruto. "No you can't Naruto" said Iruka. "A village headband represents your coming of age, that you are an adult Naruto" said Iruka. "If you say so" pouted Naruto. "Hey how about another ramen Naruto?" asked Iruka. "1 large Miso ramen with boiled egg please" yelled Naruto. "Ok coming up Naruto" said Teuchi. After another eight bowls for Naruto and 4 for Iruka, they left Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto sped off towards his cheap apartment and Iruka towards his own apartment.

The Next Day at The Academy...

In room 233 their was a bunch of students slightly conversing with themselves while waiting for their teacher to arrive. The teacher walks into the room several minutes later. "Alright everyone settle down and take your seats" yelled the teacher. A chorus of "Hia's" came from the students. The teacher stated to explain to the class what they were going to do that day, when someone came crashing through the classroom door. "Sorry I am late sensei, I kind of over slept" said the student while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Just take your seat Naruto and let me finish what i was saying to the class" said the teacher. "Hai Iruka-sensei" said Naruto. Naruto then walks to the back of the class and sits in the only free seat. "As I was saying before Naruto interrupted me, today is 'The Graduation Exam' to see which of you are ready to become genin" finished Iruka. "The exams are separated into three parts. The first part is an written exam, the second is a taijutsu spar and weapon accuracy, the third is to see if you can perform the three academy jutsu's." said Iruka. After Iruka was done speaking the assistant teacher passed out the written exam. After an hour the test was over and collected. The class then filled out to the academy training grounds for the second exam. The class lined up and did the weapon accuracy first. Then they moved over to the practice ring for the taijutsu spar. When the sparring session was over the class was given an hour for lunch. After lunch was over the students arrived back to their classroom. Their teacher was already in the class waiting for them. "Quiet down class" said Iruka. " I will call you individually into the next room do you can perform the academy jutsu's" said Iruka. One by one each student went into the room to perform the basic jutsu. " Ok you are the last one Naruto, get in here so you can do your exam" said Iruka. Naruto got up and walked into the other room. Iruka stood up and said " Ok Naruto I want you to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu first.' Naruto performed the jutsu by switching himself with a wooden chair that Iruka was sitting in when he came into the room. "Very Good Naruto, I would like you to perform Henge no Jutsu next" said Iruka. Naruto walks to about 5 ft in front of Iruka and said "Oiroke no Jutsu." Iruka palled and jets of blood shot out of his nose propelling him 15 ft back into the wall. After a good 10 minutes Iruka woke-up and yelled "Naruto what the hell was that?" "That is my Oiroke no Jutsu, I use it to see who the perverts are sensei" said Naruto. Iruka's left eyebrow started to twitch uncontrollably. "Ok Naruto its time for the final of the three academy jutsu's, Bunshin no Jutsu" said Iruka. Naruto visibly palled. "_Kuso, __Bunshin no Jutsu__ is my worst jutsu. I can never seem to get it to work no matter how many times I practice it"_ thought Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and said "Bunshin no Jutsu." A couple of seconds later a couple of plumes of smoke appeared. Once the plumes of smoke cleared, on the floor of the room were 1 deformed clone and 1 nearly perfect one. "I am sorry Naruto you fail" said Iruka who was quite depressed for his favorite student. Naruto run out of the room, then the classroom, and finally the academy. He went to the nearest thinking spot. The tree swing just outside the entrance of the academy. Iruka walked out of the exam room. "All of you that has passed the exams be here at 11a.m. On Monday for team assignments, class is dismissed" said Iruka. Iruka then left the classroom to go to The Hokage Tower to let The Hokage know who passed the exams and to help with the team assignments. Outside of The Academy the students who passed their exams were greeted with cheers of congratulations by their parents or parent. Naruto who was sitting on the tree swing could see the students and their parents. He was getting more depressed by the minute because he knew know one would ever have come to the academy to see how he had done on his exams. He was the hated "Demon Child" as he was mostly called and he didn't even know why. The assistant teacher was standing outside the academy look for the demon child. He seen him sitting on the tree swing and so he walked over to talk to him. "Hey there Naruto, you know Iruka wanted to be able to pass you on that Bunshin no Jutsu test but the rules said 2 complete clones" said the teacher. "I know Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto. "Although I do know another special way for you to pass the exam and become a genin" said Mizuki. "_Take the bait you fucking demon. I know you will. Then I can kill you to avenge my dead family members_" thought Mizuki. "What do I have to do, to be able to become a genin?" said Naruto with out thinking about the consequences. "Well all you have to do is sneak into The Hokage Tower, steal The Forbidden Scroll of Seals, and learn 1 jutsu from the scroll" said Mizuki. "_After you steal that scroll and I kill you, I will take that scroll and become powerful_" thought Mizuki. "Ok when and where did I meet with you to show you that I can perform the jutsu?" asked Naruto. "Do you know the old abadoned cabin about 5 miles north-east of The Hokage Tower?" asked Mizuki. "No but I should be able to find it" said Naruto. "Ok I will meet you there at midnight" said Mizuki. "Ok I will see you the sensei" said Naruto while walking off thinking about how he is going to get that scroll.

10 p..m that night outside The Hokage Tower...

Naruto had waited until dark to try to sneak into The Hokage Tower. He has been waiting outside for most if not all the tower employees to have gone home for the night. When he thought they had all gone home Naruto snuck into the tower. He already knew where The Hokage kept his hidden scrolls. They were in a vault behind a false wall in his office. Naruto knew this because he had seen The Hokage walk out of the vault one time after he barged in to talk to him. He just didn't know how to get into the vault. After sneaking through the tower to The Hokage's Office, Naruto snuck in so that he could try to get the scroll from the vault. When he got to the false wall, Naruto started the search around for the mechanism to unlatch the wall so he can get the scroll out of the vault. After 10 minutes of searching Naruto found the mechanism. It was a simple floor peddle made to look like the floor boards. After getting the scroll he needed, Naruto walked out of the vault and paused. He seen The Hokage standing about 10 ft from the vault look at him. "What are you going to do with The Forbidden Scroll of Seals, Naruto?" asked The Hokage. "_Kuso, Ojiji-san seen me now what am I going to do_?" thought Naruto. "Oiroke no Jutsu" yelled Naruto. The Hokage palled when he seen a naked blonde female. "Hey there you handsome devil, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do something about it" sad the naked female. The Hokage rocketed backwards with 2 torrents of blood from his nose and passed out. "_I never thought that would work, Ojiji-san is a pervert too_" thought Naruto. He then left the tower and started off towards his destination. 10 minutes after Naruto left The Hokage woke up. He summoned all the spare Jonin and Chunin in the village. He ordered them to find Naruto and to not hurt him. All the available ninja took off looking for Naruto. The Hokage walked back to his desk and started using his crystal ball to locate Naruto.

Clearing of the Abandoned Cabin...

(AN: Most of this part of the story is Canon to the anime. I did change words around and order. Its just so little is known about what Iruka and Mizuki are capable of. Even though Naruto totally kicks Mizuki's ass. The original parts are mine and the rest go to the Naruto God _**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_ . I wanted to get a fight into the story and I didn't really know how to write one out for Naruto and Mizuki. A minuet 5 to 10 line fight, I feel is not enough for the readers. Thats why I am using parts of Canon to the Anime.)

Naruto sat in the clearing and unrolled The Forbidden Scroll of Seals. He didn't understand most of what was at the beginning of the scroll. Then he found a couple of jutsu he might like. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu and Kage Kunai no Jutsu. After a half an hour he had both jutsu down proficiently. He went back to the scroll and started reading it again. He found more useful jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Another half hour later he had both down proficiently. He then decided to take a break and resting. While resting Naruto was wondering where the hell Mizuki-sensei was at. Seeing he still had more time Naruto went back to the scroll for another jutsu. This time Futon: Shippuu caught his attention. The scroll says that this jutsu picks up anything lying around on the ground and makes it a dangerous projectile. While Naruto was trying to create the wind for the jutsu Iruka had shown up in the clearing. "Hey you found me Iruka-sensei" said Naruto. "Naruto why did you steal The Forbidden Scroll of Seals?" yelled Iruka. "What do you mean sensei? That was a part of the test along with learning 1 jutsu from the scroll, so that I can graduate from the academy and become a genin" said Naruto. "I learned 4 jutsu and I am on my 5th one. Does this mean I can graduate and become a genin?" asked Naruto. "Thats not how you graduate from the academy Naruto. Who told you that you can graduate from the academy by doing this?" asked Iruka. "It was Mizuki-sensei" said Naruto. "_Mizuki was the one who got Naruto to steal The Forbidden Scroll of Seals_" thought Iruka. "LOOK OUT" yelled Iruka and knocked Naruto out of the way of incoming kunai aimed at him. Iruka took the hit from the incoming kunai and was pinned against a tree. He had received a few small and large cuts. He also had a kunai lodged in his right leg and left shoulder. "I see that you found our little hide away" said Mizuki. "I should have known that somebody had put Naruto up to stealing that scroll. Naruto give me that scroll. It contains many forbidden jutsu. They are all very dangerous" said Iruka. "Wait a minute, whats going on here?" said Naruto. "Naruto, Mizuki used you to get that scroll for himself. He wants it for his own power" said Iruka. Naruto realizes that Mizuki used him and starts to freak out. "Naruto, Iruka is just trying to get the scroll for himself. He doesn't want you to have it" said Mizuki. Naruto starts freaking out a little more cause he doesn't know who to trust. "Mizuki quit your lying. Naruto don't let Mizuki trick you" said Iruka. "Naruto do you want to know who really is lying to you?" asked Mizuki. "No Mizuki, you can't tell him its forbidden" yelled Iruka. "Well I will tell you. 12 years ago a law was made forbidding from anyone telling you. From telling you Naruto, that you have the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox inside of you. Thats why Iruka is lying to you, the demon fox killed his parents. You killed his parents because you are the demon fox" said Mizuki. "STOP IT" yelled Iruka. "Didn't you think it was strange the way they treated you like dirt, like you didn't matter, or like they hate you for just being alive" said Mizuki. "NOOOOOO no no no no" yelled Naruto. "You will never belong or never be accepted in this village. That is why your beloved sensei hates your guts" said Mizuki. "NARUTO" yelled Iruka.

Flashback...

"Iruka, Naruto has never had any parents to care for him. He has been shut out of things and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went people turn their backs to you. Thats why he gets into trouble. So that people will notice him. It may not show, but he is always thinking about the family that he has never had. He is hurting inside." said The Hokage.

Flashback end...

"Naruto get down" yelled Iruka. He jumps on top of Naruto and takes a demon windmill shuriken to the back. "Why" asked Naruto. "Naruto, I know what its like to be like you. We are the same. Nobody would noticed me after my parents died, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, they just seemed to forget about me. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I started acting out so that people would notice me, I know thats how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely, that it hurts inside, and I could have been their for you more. I let you down and I am sorry. No one should have to suffer that much and be alone that much" said Iruka. "Iruka would say anything to you get the scroll from you" said Mizuki. Naruto who is now more confused then anything else. He takes off into the forest leaving them both behind. A few seconds later Mizuki takes off after Naruto.

In The Hokage's Office...

The Hokage is watching everything transpire between Naruto and the chunins. "Mizuki has a big mouth, he made Naruto feel the worst he has ever felt, and that just might release the power that is inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, it just might affect his seal that holds the nine-tailed fox. If that happens, I fell for us all" said The Hokage.

Back to the forest with Naruto...

Naruto is running through the forest. Iruka is catching up to him and tries to get him to stop. Naruto strikes Iruka with a right cross knocking Iruka a few feet back from where he was. "How did you know I was not Iruka" said Mizuki. "Because I am Iruka" said Naruto as he dropped his henge into Iruka. "Why are you protecting that freak" said Mizuki. "I don't care what you say" said Iruka. "Don't you get it Naruto is just like me" said Mizuki. "How's that" asked Iruka. "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance" said Mizuki. "He is nothing like you Mizuki, he puts everything he has towards others and his training. I am completely sure he is Naruto Uzumaki and not the nine-tailed fox" yelled Iruka. Mizuki pulls another demon windmill shuriken off his back and moves in for the kill of Iruka Umino. Naruto jumps in front of Iruka and knees Mizuki in the face, sending him back several feet. "If you ever try to hurt Iruka-sensei again, I will kill you" yelled Naruto. "Fool, I can destroy you in a single move" said Mizuki. "Just try it and I will give it back to you a thousand fold" said Naruto. ":Lets see you try nine-tailed fox" yelled Mizuki and moves in to kill Naruto. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" yelled Naruto. 1000 Naruto clones popped into existence and surrounded Mizuki. They all ganged pilled onto Mizuki and beat him unconsciousness. "Sorry Iruka-sensei I guess I went a little over board" said Naruto. "Naruto come over here I have something to give to you and close your eyes" said Iruka. Naruto walked over to him and closed his eyes. "Ok you can open your eyes now Naruto. Congratulations you graduate from the academy and I have a surprise, we are going out for ramen tonight" said Iruka with a big cheesy grin on his face. Naruto tackles Iruka to the ground out of pure joy and happiness.

The Hokage Tower...

The Hokage walks outside of the tower to let the Jonin and Chunin that couldn't find Naruto that the scroll is safe and Naruto would be back to the tower shortly. They walk off to home and their regular duties knowing that everything will be fine for awhile.

AN: Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope that you somewhat like it. I really could come up with something good for the whole scroll thing but what I used fits. The only thing that effected the story was the jutsu he learned and how to use them properly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A Little Introduction

Well to start off Poll 1 is closed and changed. Poll 2 is closed also. Dragons won Poll 2. For those who voted thank you very much. Ok now for a new Poll.

Poll 3:

The Naruto Pairing has changed into a **Harem**. The Lucky ladies that are in right now is Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, Hinata, and Hanabi. I need 2 more ladies chosen. The choices are: Hana Inuzuka, Yugito Nii, Ino Yamanaka,Yugao Uzuki, and Your OC

Time for the Introduction to some characters.

Naruto UzumakiShino AburameShikamaru Nara

Age: 12Age: 12Age: 12

Birthday: October 10thBirthday: January 23rdBirthday: September 22nd

Blood Type: BBlood Type: ABBlood Type: AB

Height: 4ft 9inHeight: 5ft 3inHeight: 5ft

Weight: 90 lbsWeight: 107 lbsWeight: 95 lbs

Sasuke UchihaKiba InuzukaChouji Akimichi

Age: 12Age: 12Age: 12

Birthday: July 23rdBirthday: April 13thBirthday:May 1st

Blood Type: ABBlood Type: OBlood Type: B

Height: 5ftHeight: 5ftHeight: 5ft 1in

Weight: 96 lbsWeight: 116 lbsWeight: 153 lbs

Sakura HarunoHinata HyuugaIno Yamanaka

Age: 12Age: 12Age: 12

Birthday: March 28thBirthday: December 27thBirthday: September 23rd

Blood Type: OBlood Type: ABlood Type: B

Height: 4ft 10inHeight: 4ft 9inHeight: 4ft 11in

Weight: 79lbsWeight: 84 lbsWeight: 85 lbs

Hanabi HyuugaAnko MitarashiHana Inuzuka

Age: 12Age: 20Age:18

Birthday: December 27thBirthday: October 24thBirthday: April 13th

Blood Type: ABlood Type: ABlood Type: O

Height: 4ft 10inHeight: 5ft 6inHeight: 5ft 7in

Weight: 81 lbsWeight: 101 lbsWeight: 116 lbs

ShizuneTsunadeYugito Nii

Age: 20Age: 50 (1st) 25 (2nd)Age: 13

Birthday: November 18thBirthday: August 2ndBirthday: March 16th

Blood Type: ABlood Type: BBlood Type: O

Height: 5ft 6inHeight: 5ft 4inHeight: 4ft 9in

Weight: 108 lbsWeight: 108 lbsWeight: 80 lbs

Yugao Uzuki

Age: 20

Birthday: November 3rd

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 111 lbs

For your OC's please submit the character like this. You can give more information but at least this much here

If anyone wants to submit their own original jutsu you can. I will be making some myself.

My Original Jutsu:

**Futon: Shippuu ( Wind Release: Hurricane) – **A to S rank

Creates a Hurricane Force Wind around the user. It picks up any loose object laying on the ground with in the radius of the hurricane and turns said objects into weapons. Wind Affinity is a must for this jutsu. Anyone else will not master this jutsu. Has no hand seals. Works kinda like Hakkeshou Kaiten ( Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) but you only have to spin once. Wind Manipulation and Very High Chakra does the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:** Sorry about the late update. I wanted to have all new teams but they would not pan out right and made for really bad teams. So I had to settle for the normal teams with one difference. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters or even Jin Kazama.**

"normal talking"

"_normal thinking_"

"**demon talking**"

"_**demon thinking**_"

Jutsu

**Chapter 2**

**The Hokage Tower...**

Iruka and Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage. "Please take a seat" said The Hokage. They both take a seat into two identical chairs that are situated in front of The Hokage's desk. The Hokage took back the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and placed it behind his desk. "I thank you Naruto for finding and defeating a traitor" said The Hokage. "Um, ok Ojiji-san" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "Naruto why don't you take Iruka to the hospital so he can have you wounds tended to and then go home and get some rest" said The Hokage. "Hai, Ojiji-san I will do that" said Naruto who then yawned. "And another thing, Iruka after you get some rest and your wounds are treated please come back and see me. We will discuss the team arrangements then" said the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama" stated Iruka. They then left the office. After sitting back at his desk The Hokage decided to smoke his pipe and calm down after everything that has happened. "Alright you can come out now Jiraiya" stated The Hokage. "Hai, Sarutobi-sensei" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked over in front of his sensei's desk and sat in one of the chairs. "Was that who I think it was?" asked Jiraiya. "Yes Jiraiya, he was who you are thinking of" said Sarutobi. Jiraiya sat in his chair dumbfounded, that kid was almost an exact copy of his father at his age. "Is it true that the kid easily stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and beat a chunin level traitor?" stated Jiraiya. "Surprisingly yes he did. He learned 1 A-ranked, 1 B-ranked, 2 C-ranked, and was starting to learn 1 A to S rank jutsu. In just the span of a few hours" said Sarutobi. "Thats just great, we have another Arashi in the making" stated Jiraiya sarcastically. "Yes it seems that Naruto has his fathers knack at learning jutsu very quickly" said Sarutobi. "So what is it that you wanted me for sensei" said Jiraiya. "Well Jiraiya that is a little complicated" said Sarutobi.

**That Night at Ichiraku Ramen Bar...**

Naruto and Iruka was sitting at the counter awaiting their orders of ramen. "I am so very proud of you Naruto" said Iruka. "Thanks Iruka-sensei" stated Naruto while rubbing the back of his head. "So Naruto how many times did you have to retake your Ninja Identification picture today?"asked Iruka. "Just once Iruka-sensei. Ojiji-san didn't like the first one and said I looked like a clown. So he made me retake a regular one" said Naruto. They ate a few bowls of ramen and parted ways to get some sleep.

**At Naruto's Apartment...**

Once Naruto got back to his apartment he did he nightly rituals (ie... shower, brush teeth, ect.). After he was done he climbed into bed to get so well deserved rest. Naruto woke up sitting in what looked dank and dark tunnel. The tunnel was dark, almost as dark as midnight with any moon out. There was at least 6 inches of water on the ground. Naruto stood up and started walking down the tunnel. Once Naruto got used to the dim light in the tunnel he saw red and blue pipes going in all kinds of directions. He could also see that there where doors along the walls every ten feet or so. He also tried to go in one but it was looked and he couldn't force it open. So he keep going down the tunnel. He felt like he was drawn somewhere. Near the end of the tunnel Naruto can see an door open. In the opening of the door is what seems to be a bright light. As Naruto walks up to the open door, he squints to try to see something through the bright light. Naruto can't see anything, so he decides to walk through the doorway. Once Naruto gets through the doorway and past the bright light, he can see a giant cage with the kanji for seal in the middle of the doors to the cage. While staring at the cage Naruto hears a loud and deep growl. Naruto just stood their with his mouth a gap while staring at two red slitted eyes about the size of himself. "**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**" the beast chuckled. "**Now is not the time for you to be here you insolent mortal**" the beast bellowed. "**Begone before my sight, before I suck the marrow from your bones**" the beast commanded. Before Naruto could say anything the cage and beast disappeared before his eyes. He woke up with a frightened state. "_What the hell was that? Was that a dream?_' thought Naruto. Naruto then gets up and does his morning routine. He has to get his ninja registration in before class tomorrow.

**The Hokage Tower...**

Naruto walks into the Hokage's Office to turn in his ninja registration to the Hokage. He walks up to the Hokage and hands him his registration. The Hokage takes Naruto's registration and looks at it. "Naruto I am surprised that you took a normal picture for your registration photo" said the aged Hokage. "Ojiji-san I new you would make me retake the photo if it was not a normal one" said an insightful Naruto. While they were talking a younger boy sneaks into the office. He takes out a shuriken and prepares to throw it at the old man. The Hokage senses the little boy in the room. "_Not again, this is like the tenth time today_" thought The Hokage. The boy started to run towards the old man but tripped on his long scarf, that he was wearing. The boy crashed hard onto the floor. He looked up and said "Hey why did you trip me?" while pointing at Naruto. "I did not trip you kid. You tripped on your own scarf" said Naruto a little annoyed at the kid. Said kid looked at Naruto like he had two heads or something. Just then a man walked in wearing what appeared to be a jonin vest saying " 'Honorable Grandson' there you are. I have been looking for you for quite awhile." The Hokage looked at the man as if saying "What the hell am I paying you for if you can not keep an eye on my grandson" kind of look. "Well I will leave you to you business Ojiji-san" said Naruto as he walked out of The Hokage's Office. The Hokage said his goodbye to Naruto and then turned his attention back to the man. "Well Ebisu what have you been doing with my grandson?" said The Hokage. "Well Lord Hokage I have been trying to get your 'Honorable Grandson' to practice his basic academy jutsu and also studying the history of the Five Great Nations" said Ebisu while trying to look intelligent. "Well Konohamaru can you show me how well you can do the academy jutsu?" said The Hokage while looking around for his grandson. "Well I guess he has gone to find Naruto" said The Hokage chuckling to himself. "I will find him Lord Hokage" said Ebisu. Meanwhile he was thinking "_That demon brat better not do anything to the 'Honorable Grandson' _." After which he left to find him.

**20 minutes later somewhere in Konoha...**

Naruto has noticed he has been followed for the last 10 minutes by a square box. He knows it was Konohamaru who was following him. So he decides to let him know that he knows who it was who was following him. They start talking and after a bit Naruto decides to teach Konohamaru the Oiroke no Jutsu so he can defeat his grandpa. After some research on females for Konohamaru and quite a bit of practice he finally got the jutsu down. Ebisu comes barreling in on them after Konohamaru's training. Konohamaru tries his new jutsu out on Ebisu but it fails to get the proper results. Ebisu insults Naruto's first original jutsu. Naruto comes up with a new jutsu on the spot to take care of Ebisu for insulting his Oiroke no Jutsu. Naruto performs the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and then performs his new jutsu. He calls out Haaremu no Jutsu. All the Kage Bunshin turn into naked female Naruto's with only smoke covering the bare essentials. The said females gang pile on Ebisu and gets the desired effect of him skyrocketing away from twin jets of blood from his nose. After everything is said and done Konohamaru and Naruto have become friends, rivals, and each one have another precious person to care for. Meanwhile The Hokage had watched everything from his crystal ball. He was glad for both of them and for what they did for each other.

**The next day at the Ninja Academy...**

As Naruto arrived at the academy that morning he could not help being overly excited. He walked into the academy and went to his classroom. When he walked into the classroom he could hear a lot of talking in between his classmates on who would be paired with who. As he was walking to his seat he was interrupted from his thoughts by one of the other students. "You do know that you had to pass the exam in order to be here Naruto" said the lazy looking boy. "Well Shikamaru if you taken the time to look at my forehead you would see the proof that I passed and became a genin" stated Naruto with confidence and a smirk. "You are too troublesome Naruto" stated Shikamaru who then laid his head down on his desk to sleep. As Naruto made his way to his seat he heard a big commotion at the door to the classroom. Said commotion was caused by two of the biggest 'Sasuke Fangirls'. The girls are Sakura and Ino. They were having there usual morning fight. Which just so happens to be who beat who into the classroom and who gets to sit next to their Sasuke-kun. After the fight it was Sakura that got to the seat next to Sasuke first. She was gloating that she was sitting next to her Sasuke-kun to the rest of the fangirls in the room. As Naruto started to walk towards his usual seat he noticed it was already occupied. So he starts walking around in the classroom for another open seat. As he was walking he heard a low timid studdering voice talking to him. "NNNNaruto-kkkun yyou can sssit next ttto mmme if yyyou want ttto" said the voice with a huge blush on said persons face. Naruto turned to the person talking to him. "Thanks Hinata. I will sit next to you" said Naruto thanking Kami that he did not have to sit next to the stinky kid in the back cause that was the only other free seat in the classroom that he saw. "_O my, Naruto-kun is sitting next to me. Calm down and try to start a conversation with him_" thought Hinata with a predominate blush on her face. Hinata turned to try to start a conversation with her Naruto-kun but noticed he was talking to the person on the other side of him. She could see the other person was flirting with her Naruto-kun. "_Why is she flirting with my Naruto-kun? I know for a fact that she does not like him at all. What are you up to now sister?" _thought Hinata. "Um, Nnaruto-kun who dddo you ttthink will be on yyyour team?" asked Hinata. "Well as I was just telling Hanabi here, I do not know. I do not care as long as I am not on Sasuke-teme team" said Naruto. While Naruto was talking Iruka walked into the classroom. He walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat loudly to get everyones attention. Which of course did not work. So he yelled "Everyone be quiet so I can begin todays class." After that everyone became quiet and listened to Iruka. He then started his patented "What Every Beginning Shinobi Has To Know" speech. When his speech was done Iruka cleared his throat again so that everyone that was not paying attention to him was now paying attention to him again. "Ok, now that everybody is paying attention to me again I will now begin the team assignments" stated Iruka. Teams 1 through 6 were read off. "**Team** **7** was **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Haruno Sakura**, and **Hyuuga Hanabi** with **Hatake Kakashi** as their jonin instructor" said Iruka. Sakura jumped up and yelled "**True Love Prevails!** In your face Ino, I got placed on Sasuke-kun's team and you did not." Sasuke just "Hmmped" as usual and kept looking out the window totally ignoring everyone. "**Team** **8** was **Inuzuka Kiba**, **Aburame Shino**, and **Hyuuga Hinata** with **Yuuhi Kurenai** as their jonin instructor" said Iruka. "_Yes I am on a team with Hinata-_chan" thought Kiba. Shino just sat there and did not say, think, or do anything. "_I am not on Naruto-kun's _team" thought Hinata who was quite disappointed. "_Ha you did not get on your precious Naruto-kun's team sister_" thought Hanabi. Team 9 was skipped because the team was still genin. **(AN:Team 9 is Team Gai)** "**Team** **10** was **Nara Shikamaru**, **Akimichi Chouji**, and **Yamanaka Ino** with **Sarutobi Asuma** as their jonin instructor" said Iruka. "_I am glad I am on Chouji's team, but Ino will be troublesome_" thought Shikamaru. "_I am glad that I get to be on the same team as Shikamaru_" thought Chouji. "_Just great I got lazy and fatty on my team. Plus Sakura is on Sasuke-kun's team_" thought Ino. "**HEY WHAT ABOUT ME**" yelled Naruto. "Hold on Naruto and I will tell you" said Iruka. "OK" was all Naruto said. "Everyone but Naruto can got to lunch. Afterwards your jonin sensei's will come to pick you up in here" said Iruka. Everyone got up to leave for lunch. As they were leaving Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly wanting to know what was going to happen to him. After everyone was gone Iruka had Naruto come up to his desk so he could tell him who his sensei was. "Naruto I do not know who you sensei is, but what I do know is that you have to go see The Hokage to find out" said Iruka. "Well if you say so Iruka-sensei. I will got see him after I go to Ichiraku Ramen for a few bowls of ramen" said Naruto. Iruka then left to fill out some final paper work and have lunch. Naruto left to go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for lunch before heading to the Hokage's Tower.

**Hokage Tower...**

When Naruto got to the Hokage's Tower after lunch he was ushered straight into The Hokage's Office. Once inside the office The Hokage gestured to Naruto to sit in a chair in front of his desk. After Naruto sat down and The Hokage finished reading and signing the document he had in his hands, he looked up and addressed Naruto. "I bet you are wondering who your jonin instructor will be Naruto?" said The Hokage. " Of course Ojiji-san" wondered Naruto. "Well your instructor had to leave on an important mission this morning. So I will be your instructor while he is on his mission. If thats all right with you Naruto?" said The Hokage with a knowing smile. "Well thats a no brainer Ojiji-san" said Naruto. "Ok Naruto, you will have to call me Sarutobi-sensei while I am your instructor" said The Hokage. "A, Sarutobi-sensei who will be my regular sensei after his mission?" asked Naruto wondering. "Your sensei will be Jiraiya of the Sannin" said Sarutobi. "**O YEAH**" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

**Back at the Academy...**

After lunch everyone but Naruto went back to their classroom to wait for their new sensei's. A few minutes later Iruka walked into the classroom with 2 people. When he was done conversing with them they spoke up. "Alright **Team 10** follow me" said the male that was with Iruka. They all proceeded to leave the classroom. "**Team 8** please follow me" said the female that was with Iruka. They also proceeded to leave. One by one the rest of the teams left except Team 7. While Team 7 waited for their jonin instructor Sasuke was brooding over killing his brother and ignoring Sakura's incessant begging for a date, Sakura was whole heartily trying to get a date from Sasuke and getting mad about having to wait for their instructor, Hanabi was meditating to block out Sakura's begging, and Iruka was getting ready to leave cause he was sick and tired of waiting for said instructor. "Well I have a few things to get done in my office, so try not to destroy the classroom while waiting for your instructor" said Iruka as he was leaving. Finally after waiting a total of 3 hours the jonin instructor showed up to get Team 7. "**Team 7** meet me on the roof" said the man and just after he teleported away using the standard leaf teleport jutsu. Once Team 7 made it to the roof, they sat down and faced their instructor. "Alright team we are going to get to know each other a little bit better. I want you to give your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" said the instructor. "Can you go first sensei so we know what to do?" asked Sakura. "OK" was all he said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi - you do not need to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies - you are to young to understand my dreams for the future" stated Kakashi. He pointed and said "Your next pinky." "Well my name is Haruno Sakura - my likes are... looks at Sasuke and giggles – my dislikes are Ino-pig - my hobbies are... looks at Sasuke and giggles even more – my dreams for the future... looks at Sasuke and squeals" said Sakura. "_O great a raging fangirl_" thought Kakashi. "Ok white eyes is next" said Kakashi who pointed at Hanabi. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi – my likes are my clan – my dislikes are my twin sister Hinata and not being clan heir – my hobbies are training in my clan techniques – my dreams are to one day become head of my clan" stated Hanabi smugly. "_A stuck-up Hyuuga_" thought Kakashi. "Ok last is Captain Emo" said Kakashi. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke – I do not have very many likes – I do have a lot of dislikes – my hobbies are to train – my dreams for the future are not really dreams, more like ambitions which is to kill a certain someone and to revive my clan" stated Sasuke in a monotone voice. "_Just as I thought, an Avenger_" thought Kakashi. "Well now that introductions are over meet me at training grounds #7 tomorrow at 7am for training" said Kakashi and with that he teleported away.

**2 hours and 45 minutes ago with Team 10...**

Once Team 10 got to where their sensei wanted to go, they all sat down around a table at a local Korean Beef Restaurant. The jonin waved over the waiter and told her that he wanted a beef platter for 4 and whatever his students wanted to drink. Ino asked her sensei if she could get a salad instead of beef because she was on a diet and he said yes. She also asked for water to drink. Chouji wanted orange tea to go along with the beef. Shikamaru thought ordering was to troublesome but his sensei ordered him too anyways. He ordered green tea to go with the beef. Their sensei also ordered orange tea. "Ok, while we wait for our orders why don't we get to know each other better. I want you to give your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future" said the jonin. "Ok blondie, Ino right? You are first" said the jonin. "My name is Yamanaka Ino – my likes are Sasuke-kun and my parents flower shop – my dislikes are Forehead-girl – my hobbies are working in my parents flower shop, flower arranging, and to learn all my clan jutsu – my dreams for the future are to marry Sasuke-kun" said Ino. "_Not to bad, a fangirl but i can break her of that_" thought the jonin. "Lazy your up next" said the jonin. "My name is Nara Shikamaru – my likes are to watch the clouds and to play shougi or go – my dislikes are troublesome females and troublesome things – my hobbies are the same as my likes – my dreams for the future are the live a normal life, marry a non-troublesome woman, and live a non-troublesome life" stated Shikamaru. "_Lazy just like his father, I will have to try to get him to work harder_" thought the jonin. "Last but not least is, Chouji, right?" said the jonin. "My name is Akimichi Chouji – my likes are eating and watching clouds with Shikamaru – my dislikes are people who call me fat – my hobbies are watching clouds with Shikamaru and training in my clan jutsu – my dreams for the future are to be the best clan leader I can be and to open up my own restaurant" said Chouji. "_he will be a powerhouse if I can get him to train more and eat less_" thought the jonin. "Sensei your next" said Chouji. "O right. My name is Sarutobi Asuma – my likes are smoking and playing shougi or go – my dislikes are people who complain about my smoking – my hobbies are shougi or go – my dreams for the future are to marry my true love and have kids" said Asuma. After all the introductions were done they ate their meal. Once the meal was done and they were ready to leave Asuma said "Meet me at training ground #10 at 7am tomorrow for train."

**Team 8, 20 minutes after leaving Academy in the park...**

Once Team 8 was settled in the shade under a Sakura Tree in an fairly empty part of the park. "Well I guess we will start with introductions, I want you to give your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, and I will go first" said the jonin. "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai – my likes are genjutsu and creating genjutsu – my dislikes are perverts and people who do not think kunoichi can be just as strong as shinobi – my hobbies are creating genjutsu – my dreams for the future are to get married some day and to make sure all my students be the best ninja they can be" stated Kurenai. "Ok miss shy is first" said Kurenai. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata – my likes are tea ceremonies and a certain boy (blushes deep crimson) - my dislikes are..."_my clan_ " thought Hinata) – my hobbies are pressing flowers and making medical balms – my dreams for the future are to marry said boy and be the best clan head I can be" said Hinata. (**AN: Ok I am not going to type the studdering anymore. To much trouble to type anyways.**) "_I will have to try to bring her out of her shell_" thought Kurenai. "Dog boy is next" said Kurenai. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba – my likes are females and my dog Akamaru – my dislikes are people who do not like dogs – my hobbies are training with Akamaru – my dreams for the future are to become my clan head" said Kiba while eyeballing Kurenai. "_A pervert, I will enjoy breaking him_" thought Kurenai. "Ok last is bug boy" said Kurenai. "My name is Aburame Shino – my likes are my bugs – my dislikes are people who dislike bugs – my hobbies are obtaining more bugs and training in my clan jutsu – my dreams for the future are to become the best bug user in Konoha and become clan head" said Shino. "_Interesting boy_" thought Kurenai. "Ok meet me at training grounds #8 tomorrow at 7am for training" said Kurenai. She dismissed her team afterwards.

**AN: **Ok thats the end for this chapter. Next chapter will be the genin tests for all genin and Naruto to start training.

Poll 3

Hana – 11

Yugito – 6

Yugao – 10

Ino – 1

This is the last chance to vote for Poll 3. The Poll will end when I post Chapter 3.

I didn't really like this chapter but here is what I got. Next chapter I hope will be much better.


End file.
